Structural steel decking is typically manufactured in thicknesses ranging from 24 gauge to 16 gauge or more. The decking generally is supplied to the building site in panels ranging in size. Longitudinal ribs, typically hat sections or flat-bottomed vee sections of from 11/2 to 7 inches in depth are formed in the panels to increase the section modulus of the panels. The individual panels are typically provided with one edge having an exposed upward “male” lip. The opposite edge is provided with a relief inverted “U” shaped (e.g., “female”) lip. The individual panels are joined together by placing the relief lip over the male lip and joined to form joints at periodic intervals. In many applications, the joints must secure the panels together so as not only to prevent one panel from lifting off the other, but also to prevent the panels from shifting laterally along the seam when exposed to shear forces. By holding the panels securely enough to prevent lateral shifting, the assembled decking adds considerable membrane strength to the finished building. Methods for attaching the side-lapped joints of fluted steel deck panels are well known, and include welding, button-punching, sheet metal screws, riveting, and mechanical deformation of the metal forming such side-lapped joints.
In many instances, side-lapped joints of a steel deck diaphragm must be inspected for consistency and integrity before further construction of a building may proceed. To avoid construction delays, it is desirable to form such side-lapped joints in a manner that allows the joints to be inspected quickly and easily, preferably from the top side of the decking.